A 'Lovely' Birthday Party
by Illusion137
Summary: It's Baby Beel's birthday which needs to be celebrated, of course! But who will be on the guest list? And which difficult task has Oga to fulfill as a father in order to protect his pseudo-family?
1. Happy Birthday, Beelze!

**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT_ own Beelzebub!

* * *

><p><strong>A 'Lovely' Birthday Party<strong>

"WHAAAAAAAT? Are you kidding me?" Oga's jaw almost dropped to the ground as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

The blonde wet nurse was as calm as ever and shrugged. "Well, it's only natural." While she was talking, Hilda didn't look at him. She took the blanket and covered the sleeping baby's naked body. "And besides, it's high time you meet _him_ finally, don't you think?"

"Don't take that for granted!" Oga complained agitatedly. He walked to Hilda's side and protested. "How do you think am I supposed to explain _his_ attendance to my family? Isn't it already enough that _two_ demons live in my house?"

"Ssssh! Keep your voice low or you'll wake up the Master." Both of them looked at Baby Beel sleeping peacefully in Oga's bed. It didn't seem as if he would wake up so easily though. "However,…" Hilda added secondarily. "…if you're unsettled by our presence, I could immediately take the Master and leave…"

Oga frowned at her smirking face. "Don't make it sound so easy; you know that I wouldn't let you go." He wasn't aware of the equivocalness of his words. "You want me to die so badly, don't you?" Then, a second thought occurred his mind. "Wait a minute… does it even matter now? I mean, if _he_ is coming to our world now, he won't go back unless he destroys mankind himself, right?" His frown changed to a beaming expression. "Does this mean that my job as the 'devil's parent' is done?"

"Idiot! What's the point in being happy about that when everyone, including you, dies in the end?" Hilda stated hard and fast.

Suddenly, Oga's smug face vanished and he stiffened. _"Damn, she's right. I've totally forgotten that_…" he thought.

Hilda sighed. "_How could my Master choose such a stupid man as his parent_…?" she thought for the umpteenth time. Anyway, she didn't lose her temper and explained everything once again, as simple as possible. "Listen, the Great Demon Lord is only coming to celebrate his infant's second birthday. He won't destroy humanity… for now, at least."

Her words didn't lighten Oga a bit. Quite the contrary, he became even more enraged. "And why is this party going to be on in _our_ world? It's not that I've never been in the demon world before and we could also celebrate there..."

"If you recall that, then you may also remember what has happened during your last 'trip' there." she jogged his memory.

Oga had a brief flashback of the events in the demon world that day and nodded. "Yoppulu…!"

Hilda assumed that Oga finally agreed. "You see? If humans enter our world, it'll only bring chaos there as _you_ demonstrated it very well last time, when you tried to save Angelica…"

"You egoistical witch!" shouted Oga. Then, he pressed his hands against his mouth as quick as a flash and observed Beel from the corner of his eyes. Gratefully, the little demon on his bed just winced somewhat and fell to sleep again. He seemed to get used to the 'family quarrels' of Oga and Hilda in the meantime.

As Oga didn't feel any of Beel's electrocutions, he relaxed a little and went on. "Do you have an idea what would happen if more demons arrived here? And why the hell does the party have to take place in _my_ house? Go to Furuichi's or elsewhere…"

"OGAAAAAAAAA! This time, you're going to leave me out of that!"

Oga was startled when he suddenly heard Furuichi's voice. It was a greater shock for him when Alain Delon peeked from under the bed and split in two halves. It was none other than Furuichi who came out and panted heavily. Obviously, it was still hard for him to endure the few seconds within the old man's belly. But it was even more disgusting to see the latter's blush and smug expression.

Hilda sat down next to her master and folded her arms. "So, how are the preparations going, you two?"

Oga's head snapped at her words and he glared at his best friend. "Furuichi knew it, too? Why didn't you tell me, you bastard?" Lifting his fist, he was just about to hit Furuichi.

"Hnnn..."

Baby Beel became fitful and was just about to cry. For Oga, there was nothing else for it to let his anger be and feed the little bawler instantly. Otherwise, he knew the consequences and Beel's 'shocking' way to complain.

"Your reaction time improves by each time." Hilda teased him.

"Shut up! Isn't this your job anyway?" Oga ranted.

"Hm? You want me to feed my Master? I'm just about to go down to your parents and announce the arrival of my Lord." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait a minute!" Oga stopped her. "I haven't agreed to that yet!"

"You _must_. Don't forget that you're the nearest human to the Great Demon Lord. Just think about it: both of you has the custody of Beelze-sama. The fact that my Master has chosen you as his parent means that you are similar to his real father after all. So you'll get along well with Him." Oga had still a skeptical look on his face and stayed stubborn. Thus, Hilda had to make use of a different tactic to convince him. "Besides... let's assume that my Lord drinks too much and gets out of control... for example, he accidentally shoots a fire ball to the center of the city..." Furuichi and Alain Delon gulped and waited where her words would lead to. "... who, aside from _you_, would be able to stop him? Here, you can keep an eye on him and avoid any tantrums, don't you think?"

Her words made somehow sense to Oga and he smirked smugly. "So you think that I'm the only one to rival the King in person?"

Hilda looked briefly over her shoulder and smirked back. "You'll do it?"

"Hell yeah!" As soon as Baby Beel finished his milk, Oga lifted him with one arm and rushed into the bathroom. "Let's go, Beel! We have to be in best form when your father arrives!"

The battle call of the little demon brayed through the whole floor as the door slammed shut. Furuichi sighed and thought how easy to manipulate that Oga was. He took advantage of the situation and wanted to praise Hilda. "Nice done, Hilda-san, he lapped it up so easily. I'm impressed by your clever stunt."

"Hmph!" She shot a dark glare at Furuichi, who got scared and quickly disappeared into Alain Delon's body teleporting away. When she was left alone in the room, Hilda showed one of her rare smiles. "Who said that I was lying in the first place?"

* * *

><p>"The guest list?"<p>

"Checked!"

"Food and drink?"

"Done!"

"Decorations?"

"Yeah, I got it already!"

"Where's the Master?"

"He's with Misaki and Dad."

"Your suit?"

"No way!"

Hilda glared at the person in front of her, who shared the custody of her master with her. "Damn, will it be asked _too_ much for if you behave like a _normal_ human today? Just until my Lord ends his test..."

"H-hold on a second... t-test?" Oga was alerted by the last word.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Hilda wondered.

"My ass! What kind of test is that anyway?"

"Don't worry, it's not like one of his previous tests that Master has to beat an opponent or something like that. We're just going to be observed how we do our job, that's all."

"That's all?" Oga repeated hysterically. "Don't give me that nonchalant look! You're calm facade makes me sick. It seems that you don't even give a shit!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and the temperature dropped rapidly. "Don't give a shit?" The room quacked when Hilda's eye turned into a dangerously blazing green. Her demonic aura surrounded her and she was on the verge of bursting. "_You_…"

"Hilda-sama!" It was Alain Delon, who used the door for a change and didn't seem to appear from nowhere. "B-Beelze-sama is pining for you."

Hilda lowered her gaze so that her bangs covered her eyes. Without saying a word, she left the room and her menacing aura vanished in the twinkling of an eye. When she closed the door behind her, Alain Delon sighed in relief. He looked at the other man in the room, who kept a straight face until now. _"Wow, he doesn't seem to be daunted a tiny bit."_ he thought and admired the young father. _"Is he a match for Hilda-sama's demonic powers now?"_

After a while, Oga let out the breath he was holding the whole time and dropped to his knees. Alain Delon was surprised by his sudden action and ran to his side. "O-Oga-dono! Are you alright?"

Oga was just stunned and made no headway. "Jeez! What was that supposed to mean? Activating her powers out of the blue… This woman _really_ wants to kill me a.s.a.p.!"

Alain Delon saw a drop of sweat rolling down his cheek. "No wonder…" he explained. "Even _you_ can't help but being impressed by her strength. Hilda-sama isn't the wet nurse of the future Demon Lord for nothing. That's why this test is so important for her."

"Hm?" Oga had a questioning expression on his face. "What does it have to do with Hilda anyway? Isn't this test only intended for me?"

"Not at all." Alain Delon's face became particularly serious. "This test regards Hilda-sama as much as you, Oga-dono. If you both don't impress the Great Demon Lord-sama, he'll take the little Master and return to the demon world."

"D-does that mean that l can get shot of Baby Beel if I don't pass that test?" Oga wondered. Anyway, he didn't look as happy as an hour ago.

"Not only you. The same goes for Hilda-sama." Oga's eyes grew larger as Alain Delon continued. "There is a high possibility that she'll also be separated from Beelze-sama."

Oga gulped heavily and became thoughtful. Damn, he was only thinking about his own feelings but what about Hilda? Beelze means the world to her and she had always been a better mother than Oga being a father to him. Now, he regretted his words from earlier that he called her an egoist. "Alain Delon, what will happen to Hilda if we don't pass?"

"Well,…" The transfer demon thought hard and considered each possibility. "You may already know that Hilda-sama has been destined to serve the little Master even before her birth. So if they think that she's unworthy to fulfill her task…"

"Stop it!" Oga grabbed Alain Delon's mouth and prevented him from finishing his sentence. His fierce eyes burned with fire as he made one thing clear. "We'll _definitely_ pass!"

* * *

><p>It's been evening and the guests were coming one after the other. Because Oga, Hilda and the birthday boy were changing clothes upstairs at the moment, it was Furuichi and Alain Delon's task to welcome the guests. Though, there were some uncommon people amongst the guests who left Furuichi speechless.<p>

Alain Delon noticed his favorite human's numbness and asked curiously. "Is everything alright, Takayuki?"

"W-why are the Touhoushinki and the Red Tails here?" Furuichi asked warily.

"Oh, that's what you worry about? Hilda-sama told me to put them on the guest list. She supposes that they can entertain the Great Demon Lord and Master Beelze." After this explanation, Alain Delon knelt in front of him with a determined look. "However, don't be scared, Takayuki. Alain Delon will always guard you from those Ishiyama guys or the King's servants and followers."

"W-whaaat? Get away from meeee!" Furuichi ran away in disgust while Alain Delon was chasing him through the whole garden.

In the meantime, Oga's family was waiting for the most important guest who didn't show up yet. They didn't fault him for his delay though since it was a really long way from Macao to Japan. Especially Oga's father was over-excited and it was an honor to finally meet that special guest of his daughter-in-law and his grandson.

Furuichi and Alain Delon were passing him casually when Alain Delon suddenly stopped on his heels and sensed a powerful demonic aura. "He's here!" was the only thing he shouted when he ran towards the entrance.

Oga's father reacted quickly and followed him, wondering: _"Who is this bearded guy anyway? A friend of Furuichi-kun?"_

The long expected Great Demon Lord got off his royal carriage with two weird beasts looking like a crossing of bird and horse in front of it. "_Must be a native animal from Macao that doesn't exist in our country…_" Oga's father thought and paid no further attention to the monstrosities.

Instead, he went to the guest's side and greeted him with a huge smile and a smug face. The reaction of the newcomer surprised him a little bit though as he bent to the person next to him and whispered something in his ear. Oga's father observed each single movement when the Macanese man in front of him put out a small notebook and skimmed through it. He seemed to have found what he was looking for and scanned the few pages, nodding to himself. Putting the notebook aside, he was bolt upright and bowed his head respectfully. "Ni hao!"

"B-but my Lord, that's Chinese! You need to talk Japanese in Japan…" reminded a servant, who looked older than Oga's father himself.

"Oh…right, I forgot!" He fished out his notebook again and tried reading with an effort. "Ko…-ni-chi-wa!" Then, he reached for the hand of the friendly human in front of him and shook forcefully, hurting his opposite's hand. "So…where is Hilda? Isn't she greeting me?"

"D-don't worry, Sir. She'll be here within a short time. Please, come in and ensconce yourself." Oga's father led the guest and his servants to the house. On his way, he noticed the strange cape and helmet with the beaks. _"Macao's fashion is quite different from ours_…"

When they got into the living room with the other party guests waiting for the host, Misaki called for the pseudo-family. "Hilda-san, your father has finally arrived. _Tatsumi_, why are you still up there? Move your ass and come down without any further delay!" Her last words to her brother sounded rather aggressive like an order.

"_So they presented the Demon King as Hilda-san's father_?" Furuichi thought while he was hiding behind Alain Delon.

It didn't take Hilda long to go down the stairs, even with her high heels, and reveal her true beauty. She was wearing a green gown, which she borrowed from Misaki, fitting to her emerald eye. Its rip reached up to her leg and with its décolleté behind, it pointed out her sexy figure. Her look earned her a few drools and whistles from the Ishiyama guys and jealous glares from the Red Tails, especially from Kunieda. Even her so called 'father-in-law' was fascinated by her appearance that his nose suddenly started bleeding like Furuichi's. Nevertheless, Hilda ignored each human and the few servants in the room and knelt in front of her 'father' from Macao. "Welcome to the human world, my Lord. I hope that you had an enjoyable journey."

Everyone in the room, besides the servants, Alain Delon and Furuichi, was dumbfounded. They were impressed how Macanese girls behave in front of their fathers. But they wondered whether the appellation 'Lord' was also a way to show her respect. Some of them also noticed that she referred to her naked baby as 'Master'. "_The Macanese have really some odd traditions_!" they thought.

"Hilda, you look great! I guess that your stay here did you good. I mean, you've even _grown_ a little bit more..."

Since Hilda was the only one knowing what her Lord was referring to, she blushed a little. "D-do you have a wish, my Lord?"

"I wish to see my youngest one. Where is he now?" the King commanded.

Misaki volunteered for fetching him so that she could punish her brother for being late. She went to the stairs with clenched fists and gritting her teeth. "Tatsumiiii!" Then, she heard footsteps coming nearer and she was just about to scold him. But she was surprised by her brother's look to such an extent that she even let out a low shriek.

"Jeez, I didn't manage to tie that damn thing properly! You know, you could at least wear a diaper for once, Beel."

The baby on his shoulder still refused to wear a single cloth and shook his head in disagreement.

When the host finally entered the party room, all eyes were set on him besides Hilda's, who was still kneeling in front of the Demon King. The latter ordered her to bring his son to him when she stood up after a slight bow and turned around to face the person in the center of attention. Not until then, she didn't know what was so special about Oga so that everyone became so silent. But to be honest, she was as astonished as the others in the room at the least. After all, she didn't expect him to wear the suit in the end... and he even smelled _good_, like one of these perfumes which Misaki showed her recently. She was just speechless. The only thing she could do was taking her Master without any word and bringing him to his real father. After that, she went a step aside and situated herself next to her Lord.

At long last, the two fathers, the human one as well as the demon, faced each other. Nobody in the room broke the silence and they even seemed to hold their breaths to hear each word of the conversation. There was nothing special about a young man meeting the 'father' of the girl he loves as if the majority in that room assumed. However, there was a high tension between Oga and his 'father-in-law' that one of them might attack the other one abruptly.

The Demon King was the first one who broke the silence. "So you're the human who took care of my child?"

"So the big boss finally shows up…" was Oga's response when he turned back to Beel. "Gratefully, you must take after your mom, Beelze."

The unknowing people in the room didn't quite understand what he meant since the baby resembled more Oga than Hilda. But for Furuichi and the other demons in the room, it was obvious that Oga insulted the Demon King's looks just now, which earned him dark glares from the servants. Fortunately, the King himself didn't quite get what he meant by that and just nodded approvingly to act cool and clever. The asked baby himself nodded, too, and showed a sign of victory, using his thumb and middle finger and putting them to a weird order.

The King went on enthusiastically. "Oho, you really have some guts, not answering my first question?"

A servant came to his side and explained. "Actually, that wasn't a real question but a rhetorical question, my Lord."

"Hm, is that so?" The King reflected and conceded a point to that servant. Then, he turned to Oga again. "Ok, that was a good counterattack, you brat."

"_Oga didn't even do something_…" the others thought, watching the King. "_Is this guy really Hilda-san's father_?"

It was the King who broke the silence anew. "I see, you really may be the right one for my child." Hearing those words, the Oga family gleamed since they really liked Hilda and Baby Beel. They would never forgive Oga if he missed a talented beauty like Hilda. "However,…" The King's words startled them and there was silence again. "…let's see whether you'll pass the _test_!" The Demon Lord started to laugh evilly, just like the demons in the movies until they kill their prey.

After he learned how high the stakes are, Oga wasn't as intimidated as in the morning. With a determined look, he walked to Hilda's side and darted his eyes to the King's. "Bring it on, we're ready for everything."

Hilda still didn't know what happened to the pussy from that morning. Back then, Oga trembled even at the mention of her Lord and wanted to get rid of her master. And now, that same man stood there beside her and was ready to face the strongest demon so far? That man wasn't the scared Oga from that morning or the egoistical, arrogant bastard whom her master got attached to. That man next to her was a completely new Oga: a strong and determined man who was ready to do everything for his family. He was a _real father_.

For a short time, Hilda smiled to herself. She didn't know what caused the sudden change in him but the most important thing was that they had to fight together now in order to keep Beelze-sama with them. Now, she made up her mind and was ready for the test. She also faced her Lord as determined as the man by her side.

The other guests didn't get the meaning or the necessity of that test. But for them, it seemed that Oga and Hilda were standing in front of a difficult task to prove their love to the Macanese man in front of them.

"Hm? When did this become a romance?" asked Himekawa with a low voice to the person next to him.

"Dunno! Just dropped by to eat cake…" answered the bored Kanzaki.

Even if they didn't admit it, everyone in that room wondered about that test. The King wanted to quickly get over with it and made it brief. "Kiss."

Oga and Hilda blinked in confusion as the other people just watched agape. "_That was supposed to be the difficult test?"_ they thought at the same time.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU FREAKY KIIIING?" Oga went overboard.

"L-Lord-sama…" Even Hilda was at a loss of words.

"What are you so upset about?" The King had an innocent look. "Just think about it: we demons have better fighting skills and live longer than you humans." The Ishiyama students got already used to the odd Macanese idioms like "demons living longer" so they didn't care about it. They just waited curiously for the explanation of the King as he continued. "But if it comes to those weak feelings like love, friendship or crap like that, humans are better off than demons. All in all, you'll demonstrate a cute love scene for my son here. The earlier he learns it, the better for him, right?"

Hilda hesitated for a while and shot a brief glance at Oga. The brave man from a minute ago disappeared and he turned to his usual boring self. Besides, doing _that_ kind of thing in front of all those humans was just impossible for her. She didn't want to be humiliated…not in front of her master!

The King, who couldn't wait any longer, became serious all at once. "What is it, Hilda? Where is your loyalty to the royal family now?"

Hilda gritted her teeth but there was nothing else to do. She wanted to finish that absurd test as quickly as possible. With a sudden movement, she grabbed Oga's tie, closed her eyes and pulled him closer to reach for his lips. She wanted the kiss to last three seconds at the most so she intended to let him go immediately. However, something was wrong. Without their lips even parting for a moment, she felt a strong hand behind her head which caused her to stay in her current position. This time, it was Oga who held her tight and didn't let her go. Hilda felt the heat arising to her cheeks. From this distance, she could smell his perfume even more clearly. This faint, somehow _possessive_, sweet smell held her in his ban. Neither did she have the strength to resist nor a chance to escape.

Her body didn't obey her anymore that she couldn't feel her own knees. All that held her in her current position was only that strong hand behind her head - the strength of that man. Unconsciously, she copied the slow movements of his lips. His lips, stroking slowly against hers, as tender as a summer breeze. Even if the warmth he emitted seemed to surround her whole body, it made her blood run cold at the same time. What was that unfamiliar feeling which she couldn't let go of now? Was this the power of a human? Was this…the real power of Oga Tatsumi?

After Oga let her go, she slowly opened her eyes to look directly into his. This was the first time she was so close to him. From this distance, she could see another side of Oga with a mysterious glow in his eyes. Hilda was startled when their examiner started clapping his hands. This brought her back to reality and she looked around to see the curious and some shocked looks of the guests.

Again, it was the Demon King in person, who made a speech. "Congratulations, you two! That was a brilliant performance. But unfortunately,…" Everyone looked at the little demon sleeping in the King's arms as if nothing happened.

The King gave his son to the human father, who was just stunned and didn't move from the spot. "Here, you can bring him to his bed now. I'm going to enjoy this party a little bit…"

Toujo was the first one, who talked to the Lord. "Yo, wanna join our arm wrestling? You seem to have _skills_; I can feel it!"

Oga's father joined the two of them with a bottle of beer. "But we need to have a drink first and talk about the marriage contract, right?"

"Contract?" The King didn't know what he meant by that.

A servant came to his side and explained. "My Lord, it's about the contract between Beelze-sama and his human father."

"Oooooh, you mean the contract between my child and your son?"

Everyone seemed to be busy now and nobody cared about the pseudo-family who just stood there with the sleeping baby. Furuichi came from behind and rested a hand on Oga's shoulder. "So? You're love simulation was absolutely good for nothing in the end. Excuse me for now; I'm going to join the Red Tails." With that said, Furuichi disappeared as fast as lightning.

Oga loosened his tie and smirked. "Hm, I don't think that it was just _'good for nothing'_." When Hilda heard that, she looked up at Oga and caught a glimpse of his smirking…no, rather his _smiling_ face. "I'll bring Beel upstairs. Don't forget to bring his milk when you're done here…"

Hilda just wanted to say something when she felt someone's presence behind her. And she only knew too well who it was. "So you finally came to finish our fight?"

Kunieda pulled her sword and was ready for the battle. She put a tense smirk on her face. "_You_ have nerves, that kind of scene in front of everyone… Anyway, don't think that I've given up on him yet."

"Really?" Hilda pulled her sword, too, and followed the other girl out to the garden. "Well, for me, it seems that he's already made his decision."

* * *

><p><em>My first story for Beelzebub! So... you like it? Please review... :)<em>

_**EDIT**: Thank you all for your encouraging words and cheerful reviews! I didn't guess that a sequel for this story would be in demand so much so I'll at least write another chapter. But I can't promise when it'll be out so give me some time, dear amazing readers and Beelzebub fans... :)_

_~Illusion137 (19th October 2011)_


	2. Her Thoughts and His Feelings

**Dedication: **I wasn't really thinking of writing a sequel for this story but this one is for_ **Princess Ren.**_You asked for it: here you go! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Her Thoughts and His Feelings<strong>

Hilda glared at the two figures lying lazily on the couch. Now, she understood the meaning of the phrase 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' that Misaki was using so often. Watching anime the whole day, he'd be a bad influence for her master. Although, he was such an exemplary father to him in front of the Great Demon Lord yesterday. If she didn't know better, Hilda would say that it was a complete different Oga: not only physically strong, but strong in a different way… somehow appealing, charming… she didn't even found the right words to describe him.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Oga lifted his head for a moment to gaze the wet nurse.

But just look at him now. That stinking pile of trash was the first one who needed to be parented! After meeting yesterday's _pleasing_ Oga, his usual good-for-nothing character just pissed her off. "Just thinking whether to kick your ass to make you move your ass, you dumb-ass!" At times, Hilda was astounded by her own diction. Living almost one year under the same roof as this delinquent made her even _talk_ like him.

"You're such a pain in the _ass_! What is it this time?" asked a clueless Oga.

She didn't know whether he meant it or if he just wanted to proceed the play on words. Either way, she didn't bother to dispute with him for now. "Just forget it."

Oga blinked twice in confusion. "_What's bitten her?" _he thought and thought and thought… "Oh right, _that_'s what you're worrying about?"

"_About time_…" she thought and sighed. Perhaps, he wasn't as stupid as she thought. There might still be a glimpse of hope that she and Oga…

"Wait a second, let me just get to a more comfortable position." He adjusted himself to a sitting position and took Hilda's hand. There it was again, the same feeling from yesterday which made her heart pound so rapidly. She started to understand why her master was so attached to this man. And without noticing it, she, too, became more and more attached to him day after day.

"Here you go!" What he did next, made Hilda's mind go blank. She just stared at the remote control in her hand as if she'd never seen one in her whole life. Then, she lifted her gaze and looked at the television screen. Her favorite soap opera was on TV at the moment. "It's alright, I'm going to watch the recap of 'Gohan-kun' this evening anyway. So you can have the TV for now."

Hilda couldn't believe it. "Strike a light!" She clenched her fist and demolished unconsciously the remote controller. Oga, who noticed the sudden change in her aura, was startled by her act and jumped up. How could she err to such an extent? Only this time, she considered him a real man instead of a total brainless loser. However, he had to prove that black is white immediately and fuck all up! "I've already told you to forget it, right?" When she looked at the sleeping baby beside him, she was able to calm herself down a little. "I'll bring the Master to bed."

She wanted to reach out for the sleeping baby when Oga, having the faster reflexes, took Beel and placed him on the pillow on the corner of the sofa. "Wait, we're not finished here."

"What's that supposed to mean, you feckless human!" She spoke icily, gritting her teeth.

"_I _should be the one asking that question to you! Since this morning, you're off-key. If you didn't want to watch the TV, you could also give me back the remote instead of crushing it! Now, I have to stand up each time to change the channel."

That was his only problem now? He was so impossible that Hilda couldn't bare it any longer. "You know what, just take your _damn_ TV and shove it in your…" Before she finished her sentence, she had looked briefly at the gadget in question. When she saw the current scene on TV, she stopped mid-sentence and froze.

Oga didn't understand what was it now and looked at the same direction as her. On the screen, there was a couple in the middle of a romantic love scene, their lips only a few inches apart, getting closer and closer and… blackout!

It was Hilda, who threw the nearest object she could get, in this case the milk bottle of Baby Beel, at the machine. The loud bang of its explosion wasn't enough to awaken the sleeping little demon. However, it was enough to annoy his 'demonic' father. Oga threw an angry look at Hilda. "So _that_ was your tantrum all about…" He stood up and walked towards the wet nurse, standing in front of her.

On the other side, Hilda wasn't interested in what he wanted to say and turned away. Whether he understood it or not, it was too late now. '_Go to hell!' _was what she wanted to say to him. But that maniac would even rampage her home! At best, he should just go away to another dimension, far away and out of her range.

Oga noticed that she was just about to leave and reached for her hand anew. He barely got hold of her wrist and pulled roughly to make her face him again.

If it was a normal human girl, she would forthrightly fall in his arms. But for Hilda, it was a breeze to keep her balance and withstand his physical strength at least. Anyway, her menacing eyes and murderous aura was an explicit sign that she could kill her. "Let me go!"

Nevertheless, her opposite was none other than Ishiyama's best who had already fought against numerous delinquents and demons. Damn, even the oh-so Great Idiot Demon Lord couldn't frighten him in the end. Allowedly, he knew that Hilda could be even scarier than the Big Boss King, for example when he forgot to take along Beel's milk to school and made him cry. There again, knowing her for so long made him accustomed to her enragement. Though, she looked more serious at the moment. "Listen…I can fully understand you but you're a demon and…"

Hilda was confused at his words and arched a brow. Where was this conversation leading to? That a human and a demon couldn't have a proper relationship with each other because humans grew old faster than demons? Would that jerk even consider something like this?

He saw that her face relaxed a little bit but she had a somehow…disappointed expression. Oga sighed and continued. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. But you can't just destruct the TV only because you don't like the series anymore. You must learn to control your demonic powers. Just learn a lesson from Beel and me…"

The second time. This was the second time today. "Enough already!" His cluelessness just made her sick today and she wasn't able to hold off anymore! In the heat of the moment and in a flaming temper, she concentrated an amount of her demonic powers in her free hand and let loose on Oga. The latter didn't even try to escape or dodge it. He just looked deep in her eyes with a stern expression. There was it again. That gaze…those blazing eyes burning through her stone-cold nature and warming her heart up. But it was too late now. Not only did he infuriate her several times today but she also couldn't stop her attack now. However, she somehow managed to come to her senses and divert her hand so that she only streaked his cheek. As the red liquid flowed down his face and dripped to her outstretched arm, both of them just stood there and looked at each other.

"Honestly,…" It was Oga who broke the silence. With a jerky movement of his leg, he made Hilda stumble and pinned her down to the floor in the nick of time. Kneeling over her, he didn't turn his gaze from her. "Just tell me one thing, Hilda: how stupid do you think I am?"

Before she knew what happened, his words reached her ears and brought her back to reality. Unable to move, she could just lay there and watch the man above her. His face was so dangerously close. Not only his face. His whole body transmitted an overwhelming heat and his scent. His masculine scent which engaged her nose and sent electricity through her whole body. But it wasn't the electricity like her master's which caused you pain. No, this time, it flowed from her wrists, where his hands lingered, to her toes and touched gently her heart on the way. Anyway, Hilda tried to suppress her joy and keep her coolness. "Do you really want me to answer to that question?"

Oga didn't like her reply. He let go of her hands and moved back, leaving her enough room to adjust herself. "I think I figured out what your problem is, Hilda. You never really talk much. It's hard for me to guess what's in your mind since I can't read your mind. That's why I don't often understand you and you untruly believe me to be an idiot."

"Trying to understand me? Talks the emotionless bastard who doesn't give a shit about others…"

"Emotionless bastard?" Oga frowned at her appellation. But it was rather the first word which disturbed him. "Listen, _woman_! Everybody knows that we humans know more about feelings and emotions than you demons. I admit that you demons may have the better fighting skills and techniques but you can't top us just with your muscles, you know."

Hilda grinned at his long explanation, particularly because Oga Tatsumi isn't a fan of long talks and stories. "According to your description, wouldn't that rank you rather a demon?"

A vein popped out of his head. "What are you trying to get at, hn? Do you think that I have no idea about emotions and sentimentalities?"

She looked at him with a solid face; mentally saying _'That's what I told you a minute ago, idiot_!'

"Fine, then I'll show you how much I know about human feelings and you won't call me an idiot from now on. Deal?"

"Just assure me, idiot." Hilda answered with a bored expression.

Now, it was Oga smirking to her as if he had already won. "Well, that will be the last time you call me that way." He crawled to her side and sat in front of her. "Let's start from the very beginning then and work through the alphabet. Section one: Ai!"

Since Hilda could speak Japanese as if it was her mother tongue, she understood very well the meaning of the first word. She gulped heavily and repeated. "L-love?"

She didn't notice that Oga had already swung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's an indication for the closest affection and strongest bond between two people. It's not something which you can describe with a few words so they express it with certain actions. This may be a single eye contact…" He lifted his free hand and put away her long blonde bangs away to reveal her emerald eyes. Then, he let his hand slide down her cheek. "…or a physical contact but usually…" He rested his hand under her chin and tenderly stroked her lips with his thumb. "…it's a kiss."

There it was again, this strange feeling which she didn't know until she met that man. And his definition was so well-matched: '_you can't describe it with words'_. So this feeling she had was '_love'_ all the time. So this was the power of a human that could even tame a demon like her. Slowly, she closed her eyes to enjoy that feeling with her remaining sense. After she looked him into his eyes, listened to his gentle words, smelled his scent and felt his touch and warmth, she also wanted to taste him. It didn't take Oga long to close the tiny distance between them and seal their lips for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><em>As I promised, here is a small epilogue. I just thought that it'd be mean to finish this story without a response from Oga's side, right? I didn't want to end it just with his last sentence from the first chapter. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. :)<em>

_There won't be a sequel of this story but your reviews encouraged me to write even more OgaxHilda stories. Thanks for your support, dear readers! ^_^_

**_EDIT: _**_I see that many readers expected a fight between Hilda and Kunieda. I was asked to make a section with only Hilda and Oga first so I decided for a romantic ending. _

_For those of you, who waited for the fight between Hilda and Kunieda, I'm working on a _one-shot_ right now so check it out later. I won't give out any information about title and summary yet but I'll announce it here when the story is out. In the meantime, you can have a look at_ **"A Father, A Lover" **_which will only be based on Oga & Hilda's relationship... Hope that you'll like it, too, though it has no bearing on demons! _

~Illusion137, 13th March, 2012


End file.
